


Back To Normal:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedrooms, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s10e18 Nalowale i ke 'ehu o he kai (Lost in the sea sprays), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s10e18 Nalowale i ke 'ehu o he kai (Lost in the sea sprays), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Things are back to normal, Steve, Danny, & Adam are spending time together after coming home from Rick’s Bar, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577155
Kudos: 2





	Back To Normal:

*Summary: Things are back to normal, Steve, Danny, & Adam are spending time together after coming home from Rick’s Bar, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“Hey, You guys had fun ?”, Officer Adam Noshimuri asked his husbands, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, as they were coming through the door. He was relaxing with Eddie, & watching t.v., The Handsome Asian knew that he needed it, After the ordeal that he experienced. 

“Everyone sends their best”, The Blond answered with a smile, as he greeted him with a kiss, & the dark-haired man mirrored his gesture. They went upstairs to quickly change, & be by their man’s side, as quickly as possible. They cuddled with him on the couch, where Steve said this to him.

“Everyone understood, They want to see you at the next dinner”, The Former Seal said stating, as he massaged Adam’s shoulders. They cuddled up to each other, as the Five-O Commander was doing this for him, & Danny just laid his head on his husband’s chest. It was the perfect way to end the night, & the fun too in the process.

“I am just glad that things are back to normal, & the yakuza here in Hawaii is dead, & buried. We can actually relax now”, The Former Criminal said, as he buried himself against his lovers. “You & Us both, Babe”, The Shorter Man said in agreement, as he kissed the top of Adam’s forehead. Steve added this to the conversation, The Hunky Man was glad that they were able to have this conversation, alive, & in one piece.

“You were amazing, Kenji was definitely took off guard, By not realizing that he left evidence, & you found it”, Steve stated proudly. “You are a chip off of the old box”, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smirk. Adam blushes at the compliment, Steve said with a devilish smile, “Shall we go up, & celebrate ?”, Danny smiled, & said, “Now, That’s a good idea, Let’s go”, They led Adam to their bedroom.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
